Bio turned
by miragizi
Summary: A new gene; the animals and my story behind it. I realy suck at summarys, well for my one work.
1. Chapter 1

--15 years ago—

**--15 years ago—**

The government found that there was some type of gene that is biogenic (sp?); this gene can combine with animal DNA. The government put up many experiments only five survived. The wanted to find how young one could be in order for this to happen. They already figured out that the human had to be as young as 14 to have the experiment work.

**--3 years later-- **

The government found 2 orphans that even the orphanage did not want them; one boy from Konoha and one from Suna. Both were token, neither saw the other, both were turned, and both were 3.

**--12 years later--**

A young boy, the age of 15, was locked up in a cell looking cage. He had long hair and bright blue hair. He was sitting on, what was to him, his bed. He was examining the dog tags around his neck.

The first tag stated:

**Subject: 103**

**Type: Fox**

The second tag stated:

_Uzumaki Naruto _

**--In the next room with 3 feet of metal in between--**

Laying on the ground was a small 15 year boy with blood red hair. He like always was trying to sleep, but could not get there. His hands were rapped around the tags that was also a round his neck.

His first stated:

**Subject:104**

**Type: Raccoon**

The second one stated:

_Gaara_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Naruto, but I sooooo wish I did.**


	2. thoughts

Their thoughts

**Their thoughts**

**--Naruto's POV--**

I sit on my bed, staring at the tags that are around my neck. _'Why am I here? Why are "the shadows" keep me here? Why can't I leave.' _

I hardly get to see the "shadows" and only when it has books or food. Being in here, I was (self) taught how to read, write, speak. They forced me to fight, so I learned how to fight. They gave me no medical help at all, only to give me the medicine.

My tag stated that I was a subject. A subject of what? Who was the other 102? I never see anyone so I know it is only me and the shadows. _'Maybe there is others? If there was, did I scare them away?'_

This place is driving me crazy…I will get out of here!! That is what I'm going to do……. 

#1111

**Gaara's POV**

This place is unbelive. I know that there is someone like me here, yet they don't talk to me or even come over. There is someone here who shares the same binding as me, I know this because the Demons that keep me here were talking about him. (I was pretending to be a sleep. Having nothing to do does things to one)

I Have not ate or slept in days, it is almost been one week. Who is ever out there is starving me. All I know is that the did something to me. Weather it is good or bad is up to one to think it is. Who ever put me in this place did me some good. Yet I still wounder what is out those doors.

This is not my place to stay, I know that there is a higher place for me and who ever is still here, branded with the same curse.

#111

**Desclamer: I don't own Naruto. But if I did that would sooo cool.**


	3. others

Those in the back

**Those in the back**

In a very cold, wet and very creepy room, sat two men of mystery.

One had the prescience that would scare one. He was, I wouldn't say pale, he was very, very white.(one could wonder if he panted him self.) He has long black hair, from behind he looks like a girl. Him eyes held enjoyment to an others pain. He was the captain of the experiments. He had a certain like to hurt a predictable blond.

The other is not as scary as the first, yet is very horrible if you got on his bad side. He has a cool blue hair and glasses. He can out smart any who apposes him. He hates a certain blond that is taking the one person that he loves.

"Orochimaru-sama, the racconn won't eat again." says the genies with cool blue hair.

"Then don't feed him, we'll feed him in one week. He will eat then."says the other.

"Yes sir."the first replies.

**Thank you: ProyD, Kyubbi, and BlaqueKitsuneTempest for replying to Bio Turned. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did it would be sooooo cool. **


	4. Hunger More Than Food

Hunger More Than Food

**Hunger More Than Food**

**­­**

**Garaa's Pov**

It has been over a week, I think, sence I had any food. I gess that it is my punishment for not eating in the first place. I think that it is funny that it is taken, because 'They' hardly give me any food in gerenal.

At the start of Day Nine without food, I began to hurt. Not the kind of hurt that can be phyicaly delt, but a hurt of Inturnal nature. My body feels with pain, and I know it is not from a lack of food.

The heat and painful feelings continued for 3 more days, at those times I did not gain any food. Knowing that I won't gain any I asked for some water, cold, cold water. The very cold water helped my pain in the littlest way.

**Naruto Pov**

I have noticed that I was gaining more food than usual. Usually when that happenes after words I get punished in some way. If I eat it I'll get Hurt from over eating, if I don't eat I will gain double punishment.

The Shadows say that I'm 'strong because I have gained the ability to fight' When I get punished that is what usually happens, I hate to fight. I don't want to think what they would do if I got double punishment.

The ninth food time, the addion of my food supply stays the same. I knew that soon I'll be punished. The tenth food time, a scent sprong in to my nose. It was intoxicating. It was doing things to me that I could not stop. Over the next few food pirods the scent got stronger. It got so strong that it made me cry out for it.

**Time Refrance: Garaa says time by days.**

**Naruto says time by the time he gets food**

**The next time it will be longer, I sware. **


	5. Good luck rival

Good Luck Rival

**Good Luck Rival**

Kabuto pov

In past an experiment that has been successfully passed, the subjects have gained uncanny side affects of the animal. How they acted, there features, and the worst, the feeling of growing egress in other words 'heat'. I had found that when one of the completed subjects find themselves in this uncanny event, that the others will notice and find try to get out and satisfy their greed.

I went to find the man of which holds my emotions, Captain Orochimaru. It was easy to find him, because he that is where he likes to thinks of new ways to toucher subject 104. "Captain, subject 103 has went into heat and subject 104 has been attracted and is starting to go crazy. I believe that subject 103 should be moves to the east wing, Sir."

"My dear Kabuto," Says the man in front of me who did not know that it had an effect on me, "I fell that it is time that the fox met the raccoon. Don't you?"

I look at him. We had once thought of having some of our subjects mate but we have yet to do so. Some animals, like foxes and raccoons, stay with there mates and become very depressed when separated. This made me understand what my captain was getting at.

"When do you wish for them to meet, Sir?" I asked him.

" Tonight in subject 104's punishment room"

"Yes Sir."

I went to the fox's playground. The place where I have the privilege of fighting him, this place has 4 solid concert walls and a huge metal door. This place is completely pitch black when there are no lights on. The fox's playground is one of my happy places. I get to bet the shit out of him, but lately, he has been showing a lot of ability, in half a year he'll be able to bet me.

I came here to make sure it is clean and useful to what is about to happen here in a few hours. I bring in some blanks and ice. The blankets are self-explanatory and the ice to try to keep the room cold.

I'm actual hopeful, if this happened maybe; if the blond is taken then Orochimaru might stop and let me be with him.

"Good luck rival. I will wait for a week until I punish you."

**I sooo sorry that I had yet to update. My reasons: finals, family trip and work.**

**Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto but if I did it would be sooo cool.**


End file.
